Kurogami Brothers
by Kaminaga Shiori
Summary: Kuroko's love for Kagami gets to the breaking point after Kagami sees a mysterious picture Kuroko drew, in an exciting way. YAOI boyxboy if you don't like don't read.


"Kagami-chan, you're going to be late for school. You need to hurry up." I hear Kuroko calling through the door... hah his voice is so cute. My precious, adorable Kuroko... wait, what did he just say! I look at the clock, shit, I'm gonna be late! I rush to get dressed and to get my gym bag. I ran down the stairs, got some toast, and ran to the door where Kuroko was waiting for me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" I yelled as we rushed out the door.

"I did, five times actually, but you kept going back to sleep, and then you tried to kiss me." Kuroko blushed at the 'kiss me' part... he's so cute... wait, I tired to kiss him!

* * *

I turn to look at Kagami as we're walking and his face was so red... did he not know that he tried to kiss me... should I not have said anything? I look away and hide a small smile. He's so cute when he's embarrassed.

"Kagami-chan, are you okay? Your face is red. Are you not feeling very well?" I love acting all innocent because you can tease someone and make it seem like you don't even know that you're teasing them.

"Ah! Oh, it's nothing I'm fine." Hmmm... he's pretty quiet today... time to pull out my secret weapon.

"Onii-chan, are you sure you're okay?"

* * *

I turn around to look at Kuroko, and my nose nearly began to bleed. Kuroko is standing there looking like an innocent, naive girl... sooo cute. And he called me 'Onii-chan', I could die a happy man. Though I do wish that we could go like 2-3 steps further. Seeing him like this... aaah, I really wish that we weren't brothers right now. Crap... I can't believe that my little brother is turning me on.

* * *

Kagami turned away too quickly... I wonder what's wrong. Well we had better hurry or we're going to be seriously late.

"Come on Kagami-chan, we're going to be late."

_I hate this class... I'm soo bored. Maybe I'll draw some manga to pass the time._

* * *

_I'm bored, let's see what Kuroko is doing. _I turn to see what Kuroko is doing... what is he doing!? Is that... is he drawing... is that me?! Oh god, what is he doing? Wait... he wants to do _THAT_ to me?!

* * *

I look up and notice Kagami looking at my manga looking like a shocked tomato. I look back at the manga and notice what I was drawing... hmmm... GAH! How did I not notice what I was drawing? I look back at Kagami, he was looking away but was still blushing profusely... aaahh, looks like it's going to be awkward for a while.

* * *

I'll just pretend I didn't see anything. I must have been imagining things, that couldn't have been me or even him. There's no way what I saw was real. My feelings must have been making me hallucinate. What he was drawing could not have been real.

I need to stop thinking about this; it's been stuck in my head all day. Well at least I don't have to worry about changing in front of him, because he left practice before me. I start to change my shirt; my practice shirt is off when someone suddenly grabs me from behind.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-chan, I can't hold it in anymore."

"Kuroko... what... are you doing?" He's holding me from behind, against the lockers and starts kissing my neck. "Kuroko... please... we can't."

Kuroko flips me around, pulls me down, straddles me and leans toward me.

"Wait... Kuroko... we can't do-" Kuroko cuts me off with a deep kiss. "Aaah... stop... we're brothers... it's not right."

I have to stop this now before I lose all control.

* * *

Why does he keep telling me to stop... it's obvious by his erection poking me that he wants this too.

"No, I'm not going to. You want this too." I say quietly while grinding on his huge cock. I smirk with satisfaction when he groans in pleasure.

"Fine, I give up... please Kuroko... nnn... please." He looks at me lustily; at this moment, I realize how much I love him, and that I never want anyone but me to see this expression. I lean in to kiss him, though it goes from a simple kiss to a heated battle of the tongues. I reach down, slip my hand into his shorts, and grab his throbbing member, he moans deeply as I start stroking him. He pulls his lips from mine.

"Kuroko... nnn... please fuck me... aaah... please." I look at him and can't help but smile when I see how obviously turned on he is. I get up, pull him up and lay him on the bench behind me. I quickly yank his shorts off, I know that he doesn't have boxers on- he never wears underwear when he's wearing shorts- and pull out my eager cock. He spreads his legs for me with an embarrassed yet lustful look on his face. I know that he doesn't want to wait for me to prepare him, so I just plunge into him.

"Aah... hah... Kuroko... you're pretty big... despite your... height and build."

* * *

Kuroko grabs my hips... probably for leverage or something and starts to thrust his surprisingly large thick cock into me.

"Aaaah... so good... aah... Kuroko~... harder... aaahnnn." He starts ramming into me so hard that you could hear our bodies smack into each other... almost like how a high five sounds. "Nnnn... aah... fa-fas-faster~... aaaah... hah...hah... nnn... deeper... AAAAH!"

I yell out when he hits my sweet spot, Kuroko pauses when he notices and an incredibly sexy, evil smile appears on his face. I would be worried but before I can think about it too much Kuroko starts slamming into me even harder than before and hitting my sweet spot each time.

"Ku-Kuroko... aaah... AAAH!" I am getting close, I can tell by how my balls are tightening and my cock is twitching.

* * *

Kagami's going to cum soon... he's gripping me so tightly... squeezing me and sucking me in. I'm going to cum soon too... aaah he feels so good inside I don't want to stop.

"Aaaah... Kuroko... aaah... I'm gonna... cum."

"I know... can I... cum inside?"

"Mmmn... yes... please do." Almost as soon as he gives me permission, he comes and I am not far behind. I collapse and lay on top of him and he takes me up in his slightly sweaty arms.

"Kuroko... I... I l-li-like... no, no... I l-l-l-love you!" I look up at Kagami and smile; I move forward and lightly kiss him.

"I love you too."


End file.
